cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
DREAM SHOOTER
|image = |kanji = |rōmaji = |band = Sea☆A |composer = Kyou Takada |lyrics = Saori Kodama |song number = 03 |starting episode = Episode 26(Japanese); Episode 1 (in English dub) |ending episode = Episode 38(Japanese); Episode 65 (in English dub) |previous song = Smash Up!! |next song = Starting Again }}DREAM SHOOTER was the third ending theme of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime in its first season. The theme is performed by the artist Sea☆A. It debuted in Episode 26: A Stormy Beginning! The National Championship! and was replaced by Starting Again in the Episode 39: Return to Regionals. An English version of this song is used in the dub. CD The CD containing "DREAM SHOOTER" and named after it was released August 10, 2011. It contains the following tracks: *1. DREAM SHOOTER *2. Soda sound fountain *3. DREAM SHOOTER (off vocal) *4. Soda sound fountain (off vocal) Lyrics Kanji= 空の向こう感じてた 海の向こう見つめてた はじまりの予感を 星はずっと知っていたね 風はずっと待っていたね 高まるこの胸 響くGO SIGN 次のYES, NO 確率なんかじゃ決めたくない 熱いオモイ 一緒に証明しよう! FLY AWAY 遠くへ 光るROCKET打ち上げるんだ!(LET'S GO TOGETHER!!) CATCH MY STAR この手で 切り拓く今 溢れ出す情熱 手に入れて自分の未来を(きっとできるよ) 思い思いの軌跡 描こう 諦めないよ、絶対! 夢を狙え! WE ARE"DREAM SHOOTER"!! 伝えたいことがあるよ 歌いたい愛があるよ うまくできなくても 道は前に繋がった 意志は空に広がった 目覚めてくパワー 似合う世界 誰のJUDGMENT? 気にしてばかりじゃつまらない 可能性を 明日の翼にしよう! FUTURE SKY 両手に 抱えきれない希望を連れて(LET'S GO TOGETHER!!) みんなの笑顔 勇気をくれる かけがえないJEWEL いつだってこの目でとらえて(夢のカケラ) 書き足されていく地図 描こう JUMP!! 銀河系まで行けるかな? FLY!! ＆ FIGHT!! 新星になろうよ! GO!! GO!! CATCH MY STAR!! YOU!! ひとりひとりの輝きで TWINKLE STAR!! 創る世界 YES!! GO!! YES!! GO!! WE ARE"DREAM SHOOTER"!! FLY AWAY 遠くへ 光るROCKET打ち上げるんだ!(LET'S GO TOGETHER!!) CATCH MY STAR この手で 切り拓く今 溢れ出す情熱 手に入れて自分の未来を(きっとできるよ) 思い思いの軌跡 描こう 諦めないよ、絶対! 夢を狙え! WE ARE"DREAM SHOOTER"!! |-| Romaji= Sora no mukou kanjiteta umi no mukou mitsumeteta Hajimari no yokan wo Hoshi wa zutto shitteitane kaze wa zutto matteitane Takamaru kono mune hibiku GO SIGN Tsugi no YES, NO kakuritsu nanka jya kimetakunai Atsui omoi issho ni shoumei shiyou! FLY AWAY tooku he Hikaru ROCKET uchiagerunda! (LET’S GO TOGETHER!!) CATCH MY STAR kono te de Kirihiraku ima afuredasu jyounetsu Te ni irete jibun no mirai wo (kitto dekiru yo) Omoi omoi no kiseki egakou Akiramenai yo, zettai! Yume wo nerae! WE ARE “DREAM SHOOTER”!! Tsutaetai koto ga aru yo utaitai ai ga aru yo Umaku dekinakutemo Michi wa mae ni tsunagatta ishi wa sora ni hirogatta Mezameteku pawaa niau sekai Dare no JUDGMENT? Kinishite bakari jya tsumaranai Kanousei wo ashita no tsubasa ni shiyou! FUTURE SKY ryoutei ni Kakaekirenai kibou wo tsurete (LET’S GO TOGETHER) Minna no egao yuuki wo kureru Kakegaenai JEWEL Itsudatte kono me de toraete (yume no kakera) Kakitasareteiku chizu egakou JUMP!! Gingakei made ikerukana? FLY!! & FIGHT!! Shinsei ni narou yo! GO!! GO!! CATCH MY STAR!! YOU!! Hitori hitori no kagayaki de TWINKLE STAR!! Tsukuru sekai YES!! GO!! YES!! GO!! WE ARE “DREAM SHOOTER”!! FLY AWAY tooku he Hikaru ROCKET uchiagerunda! (LET’S GO TOGETHER!!) CATCH MY STAR kono te de Kirihiraku ima afuredasu jyounetsu Te ni irete jibun no mirai wo (kitto dekiru yo) Omoi omoi no kiseki egakou Akiramenai yo, zettai! Yume wo nerae! WE ARE “DREAM SHOOTER”!!ARE “DREAM SHOOTER”!! |-| English= I feel the sunshine, lighting up the sky The sea, the horizon, feeling so alive Yes, I have never felt this way before The stars in the sky are glowing just for me The wind, that I've been waiting, is here and I believe Now is the time and I will fly, I see the "Go" sign Take a chance, Yes? No? I can see my hopes and dreams I'll fight until the end Just believe, you will see It's time to show the fire burning in me Fly away, fly far away Blasting rockets to the sky We will soar our way up high (Let's go together!) Catch my star yes I can It's the moment of our lives Our pasion burning blazing right Never giving up , I trust my heart, now I believe (Yes we can reach our dreams) Together we'll create new miracles A beautiful world, now is the time , we are ready to fight What are you waiting for? WE ARE DREAM SHOOTERS!! I wish I could tell you what is in my heart A song of passion I've written in my heart I would love to sing this song for you I finally found the way that I should go The will that will lead me to search for happiness Triggering your hidden power To create new miracles Who makes the judgment? Throw away your worries and don't ever be afraid Possible, abilities I'll spread my wings and soar right up to the sky Future sky, It's in our hands! It is time that we believe In our hearts, hopes and dreams (Let's go together) It's your smile that gave me hope And the strength to carry on Like a thousand jewels shimmering With all our might, with our heart With all our song (We'll never be the same) Together we will start our journey A beautiful world. (Jump!) Towards the world of passion No Hesitation! (Fly and Fight) A brand new start waiting just for us! (Go! Go! Catch my star!!) (You) Just like the stars in the sky and you will shine (Twinkle Star!!) Let's create our new world Let's go, Let's go! WE ARE DREAM SHOOTERS!! Fly away, fly far away Blasting rockets to the sky We will soar our way up high (Let's go together!) Catch my star yes I can It's the moment of our lives Our pasion burning blazing right Never giving up , I trust my heart, now I believe (Yes we can reach our dreams) Together we'll create new miracles A beautiful world, now is the time , we are ready to fight What are you waiting for? WE ARE DREAM SHOOTERS!! Characters that appear *Aichi Sendou *Misaki Tokura *Kamui Katsuragi *Toshiki Kai *Shinemon Nitta *Reiji Uno *Eiji Saga *Katsumi Morikawa *Mark Whiting *Kourin Tatsunagi *Gouki Daimonji *Kaoru Komatsubara *Hiroshi Nakatsugawa *Nagisa Daimonji *Osamu Kishida *Rekka Tatsunagi *Suiko Tatsunagi *Emi Sendou *Sub Manager *Yuta Izaki *Taishi Miwa Video